The inventive concepts relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, to local oscillator (LO) generators configured to generating LO signals and apparatuses including one or more LO generators.
Wireless communication apparatuses configured to support various standards of wireless communication systems, non-limiting examples of which include a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a global system for mobile communication (GSM), and a long term evolution (LTE) system, may be widely used. In order to support various standards of wireless communication systems, wireless communication apparatuses may include a transceiver configured to support wideband communication, and the transceiver may use an LO signal to process a signal that is received according to a carrier having a wide range of frequencies. Not only a width of a band that may be supported by the transceiver but also a size of power that is consumed by the transceiver may be very important, for example, in portable terminals which operate by means of batteries. Accordingly, a transceiver that supports wideband and at the same time, consumes low power is desired.